


Cable Lines

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death But Not In The Way Everyone Thinks, Past Mpreg, Possible Spoilers for Endgame, Reference to Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Takes place after the shake-up: Seth and Finn have an in-sync dream about the same movie—in which they are the characters. It’s only elevated by the shakeup and the fact that they have been split up between the two brands. (Inspired by Avengers: End Game. )*TOTAL WORK OF FICTION





	Cable Lines

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot

_There’s thunder and lightning in the sky, the feeling of dread intensified by the darkness of the sky. There he was—Brock Lesnar—trying to get his hands on the metal glove that has all of the jewels on it—the stones.  They’ve made great sacrifices for it. When they were sent back to different points in history just to even get the stones in the first place, it came with a lot of pain. It was to the point that Roman—of all people, had to witness his best friend Dean, sacrifice himself just to get the costliest one. Taking one last look at Brock before running head-on towards him, Finn already knows that he’s going to lose this one. The ink on his body moves silently to pull the stones from the glove, and while Finn is punching Brock, the beast is none the wiser.  Looking over to Bayley, knowing what he must do to save everyone.  As his hand struggles to make his thumb and ring finger touch so he could make the stones work, Finn can feel fire going through his veins. Feeing a shockwave go through the earth, Finn can’t help but have a small smile played at his lips._

_His breathing is labored, and he can feel his body shutting down on him. He can feel Jordan’s hands holding his face, trying to get his attention. Someone’s crying, and he wishes he could have the strength to stop it. He feels Jordan’s hands leave his body, to only be replaced by Seth’s—who is running his fingers through Finn’s hair. The paint is smearing down his body as he struggles to even focus._

_“I’m so sorry Seth. It was the only way to finally end this. Tell Aoife and Lir that I’m sorry and that I love them.” Finn can feel himself fading, but he’s using all of his remaining energy to look at Seth. There are tears in his eyes, but he’s nodding in understanding.  Seth knows what’s coming next, but he’s taking his time to accept it. He knows that he has to go on without Finn—the man who means so much to him.  The man who he created his world with, and who gave him two perfect children.  A couple of tears roll down Seth’s face, as he idly plays with Finn’s hair again._

_“I  know, my love. I know. I love you so much, and it’s okay. You did it, and now you can let go.” Seth knows that as soon as those words leave his mouth, Finn’s life force fades out of the blue of his eyes.  Seth’s body decides to let out a heart-breaking sob as he closes Finn’s eyes.  Seth’s arms wrap around Finn’s shoulders, pulling  Finn’s body into his.  He can feel someone  trying to pull him away from the one man he’s ever loved.—only making himself hold on tighter.  He can feel the weight of his wedding ring weigh him down, and all he can do to express his pain is scream in emotional agony._

_“C’ mon Seth, we have to go.” He can feel Roman’s hands pulling him into a hug—effectively pulling him away from Finn’s body. He begins to fight, trying to pull himself away from the arms that separate him from Finn. It’s no use though, his body running on low energy and a shot of adrenaline. He can see that the world around him begins to fade, and he can’t help but shake in emotional pain as he feels himself go light._

Taking a deep breath, Seth can’t help but roll over to look at the empty side of the bed—usually where Finn would be. He’s used to the blue eyes looking at him with love every morning and the smile that greets him first. It’s something that he loves, but the opportunity has now been taken away from him. A couple of tears slide out of his eyes while one of his arms reach out to lay across the empty space next to him. He wants Finn so badly—to see him and to make sure that he’s okay. Seth’s phone begins to vibrate against the wood of the nightstand, and rolling over to that side of the bed, Seth can see that it’s a video call from Finn. Wiping his eyes quickly, he swipes to answer.

            Finn’s eyes have never looked so bright yet so dull. There’s nothing there but despair in the depths of the blue lakes, and Seth can feel his pain through the screen. He can see that Finn’s holding back tears, and he can’t help but let a couple of his out. Rolling over to his side, the phone is held up by his hand, while his hair is a wild mess that only Finn can see.

            “Hey babe, I miss you so much. I had a crazy dream last night—and It just made me think about how much I miss you and wish that you were here.” Finn’s eyes tell the story of a man who has inner turmoil but looks like he is holding it together from the outside. He’s also felt the devastation that the roster moves have caused. They had finally gotten used to a routine and had started to finally talk about having the kids come out with them during school breaks. Now, it would be nearly impossible to have them in the same room every night.

            “Me too babe, and I thought I had lost you for good. I think watching _Endgame_ messed me up.” A small laugh leaves Seth’s lips, while Finn smiles at him. It’s been a rough night for both of them—being away from each other and their children is already taking a toll on both of them.

            “I had a crazy dream too, where I thought I had left you. Wait…was yours based off _Endgame?_ ” Eyes grow in realization, and they can’t believe that even separated from each other, they are so in sync. Seth can’t help but nod, knowing that Finn had the same dream, and it hurts both of them to know what they went through in that dream—taking on the places of the characters and feeling their pain instead. Seth lets a couple of stray tears leave his eyes before reaching to wipe them off his face. He can see that Finn has switched his position to lay down, and he can only think about how they are trying to make it as if they were right next to each other. Seth looks into those blue eyes again, and he can’t help but get lost in them. He wants to hold Finn’s hands, but being on two different rosters kills Seth.

            There are pros and cons when it comes to being separated from Finn. For one, he’ll be home when Finn would be on the road, therefore being able to spend some time with his children—but his children will not see them together due to the schedules. When Finn’s home, Seth’s on the road and vice versa. It’s now that he wishes that he would have held on to those family dinners that he used to have with Finn and their children. The cons weigh out any good that could happen out of this arrangement. Seth’s desire to have Finn by his side outweigh his need to be holding on to a championship. He loves holding that belt against his waist day in and day out, but He loves Finn and his children even more.

            “You know, babe, there’s something that I have been thinking about a lot lately. Something that I had thought about five years ago but never thought about it again until now. When they told me that I was to be going to _Smackdown_ and you were to stay on _RAW_ , I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces over it. I was upset—especially because they had promised that they would keep couples together. I understood then where I stood with the company. I don’t take this decision lightly at all—and I think it would be better for both of us in the long run. I talked to Trips and Steph, and I’ve decided to relinquish the _Intercontinental Title_ , and retire. I fell in love with wrestling at a time that I knew I would be able to grow into my own—and because of it, I got you and two wonderful children. I got friends out of it, which when I was younger, was hard for me to have. I’ve run my course through the circuit and I’m ready to let it go. Besides, I think it’s best if one of us can stay home with the kids.” Seth’s face shows his shock and disbelief at what Finn just said. He doesn’t want his husband to go out like that—he still has so much more to show, and so many more stories to tell. The fear hits Seth next—knowing that he would be going at it alone—and that terrifies him.

            “Babe, are you sure about this? I know that wrestling was your first and only love for a long time, and I just don’t want you to give up something that you love. I don’t want to see you make this decision and then be upset about it later. I want to know that you’re making this decision not based on us having kids, or me, or the brand split—but that it’s something that you truly want. Everything you’ve worked for, and all of the things you’ve put your body through…they all mean something. I know that it would be great to have one of us with the kids, and I hate that our job has us all the time on the road, but are you sure that this is what you really want? Has it been approved by Steph and Trips?” Seth’s voice begins to crack at the end, emotional over Finn’s decision of retirement. He can’t fathom being on the road without Finn, and even though he’s getting a taste of it now, he only thought it would be temporary, not permanent.

            “I make my retirement speech tonight, and I talked to the office and they said it would be okay for you to show up on _Smackdown_. Elsie said that she can bring the kids down to the backstage. I want you all to be there when I step into the ring for the last time.” Finn smiles sadly at Seth, who is now full-blown crying. Seth isn’t ready to let Finn go, and even though it’s for the best, he hates every minute of it. He wishes he could have him right by his side so that he could hug him and cry with him. It hurts to think that soon, it would just be him, on his own, for good. Finn’s blue eyes look sad—as if he knows the effect this all has on Seth.

            “I’ll be over soon so that we can talk about this.” Finn smiles at him through the screen, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Waving to Finn, Seth ends the call before burying his face into his pillow. He can’t help but sob, making his whole body shake with his pain.

            There’s a knock on the door and it wakes Seth—and he can’t remember when or how he fell asleep. Everything hurts for Seth—emotionally, mentally, and physically, he is tired. He wants to believe that the conversation that he had with Finn was a dream, but he knows it was reality. The knocking begins again, this time more rapid and more persistent. Willing himself onto his feet, Seth drags himself to answer the door. On the other side is Finn, a bouquet of sunflowers, daisies, and carnations in his hand. A soft smile plays on the blue-eyed man’s lips, which Seth leans forward to kiss. Leading him into the room, Seth closes the door behind him before breaking down completely in Finn’s arms. Putting the flowers down on the nearest surface, Finn wraps his arms around Seth to hold him tight. He kisses Seth’s forehead, but his heart is breaking at the sounds that Seth is making with his crying.

            “It’s okay, babe. It’s for the best. I’m tired and I can’t do this anymore. It’s better if I go home to be with the kids. Besides, I made a promise to Aoife before she was born that when she would have another sibling, I would retire to stay home. I want this—and I want you to continue your journey. I know you still have a couple of good years left, and I don’t want you to hold back because I’m not there. I made my friends promise me that they’ll watch out for you when I am no longer there.” Finn pulls Seth away from his body for a second, so he can look at Seth. Brown eyes look at him with pain, and Finn knows that he can’t hold back his pain from Seth anymore. He knows that there are tears leaving his eyes but he doesn’t care—they’ve seen each other cry so much that it’s better for them to express their feelings than to not. Leading Seth back to the hotel bed, Finn lays him down before lying down right next to him. Finn’s fingers begin to run through Seth’s hair, and Seth can’t believe that Finn is right there next to him. Ever since the split, it’s been hard for him to sleep. He no longer wakes up with Finn’s arms around him or Finn’s beating heart under one of his ears. It feels nice to have it back—even for a moment.

            As Finn stands out in the middle of the ring, the roar of the crowd overtakes the thoughts in his head. He knows that this is what he wants, but he doesn’t know how the fans are going to react. He and Seth talked it over, and they have decided that it would be best to not say anything about themselves or their family. It’s better for them—their children won’t face bullying and he and Seth won’t have threats levied against them. He can feel the crowd’s energy, and he’s nervous.

            “ _SMACKDOWN_! How are we doing? Tonight is a special night, and it’s also a sad night for me, at least. I have decided to relinquish the _Intercontinental Championship_. I feel as I can no longer defend this title properly. I am retiring from active wrestling tonight. I have had so much fun on this journey, and I want to thank all of you for following me through this journey. I can’t believe that I’ve made it this far. I want to thank all of my friends in the back, who have seen me through this journey. Wrestling for me was a form of dealing with who I wanted to be and realizing my dreams. I am so thankful to all of you, who came out to the shows, no matter how big or small, and who cheer or boo us because it shows that you’re invested. That’s what matters, and I am so grateful for that. I am going to leave this title in this ring now, for it no longer belongs to me. Thank you all for everything.” Finn bows to each side of the ring, while all of the rosters from all of the flagship shows come out to the stage to applaud him. His retirement has come as a shock to many, but at the same time, he knows that this is another chapter in his life. He sees that Seth is front and center, but their children aren’t with him—because of their relationship and the want of keeping their family private. Seth is smiling at him, and he can tell that Seth is holding back tears. Walking back up the ramp, Seth wraps an arm around his shoulders, leading him through the parting crowd of superstars. He can hear his coworkers clapping for him, and he’s happy to see his children behind the gorilla position. Aoife runs up to them first, her arms wrapping around Finn’s legs while Lir makes himself known in the form of crying. Finn can’t help but smile as he looks at Seth, who is now holding Lir. He sees the look that Seth has—a look of peace and calm while calming down Lir. Finn can’t believe that Lir’s now three months old. His daughter is holding his hand, and he can see that she has so much love for him. He never thought that he would be able to have this—a family, a career that he loves, and friends who support him.

            Seth walks over with Lir in his arms before pressing his lips against Finn’s. Aoife’s arms are still wrapped around his legs, and he bends down to pick her up and place her on his hip. He’s finally happy—a genuine joy that he’s chased for such a long time. He sees his children, and he knows that it’s for them that he’s retiring. He then looks into the eyes of the man that he loves, and he knows that it’s Seth’s turn to carry the torch—and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
